


Super Hero

by PickyStoryFanatic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blushing Kaneki Ken, Hide!Mastermind, Kaneki and Hide solving crimes together, Kaneki gets to be a hero, Poor Kaneki, White-haired Kaneki, kaneki!badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickyStoryFanatic/pseuds/PickyStoryFanatic
Summary: There is a serial killer on the loose, Kaneki gets to be a hero, and he meets some awesome people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is kind of a slow start, the best parts come after a bit of an introduction so please stick with it if you have the patience. I promise it is really funny in chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It starts off kinda weird because it's through the POV of a serial killer.

The coffee shop was full of people. Two girls were sitting at a nearby table drinking coffee. Both had fake-colored hair and choppy, rebellious styles. One’s hair was an especially offensive bright blue.

“Did you hear that they found another body? It was the scalper… the victim’s hair and scalp were cut off again.”

“That is so disgusting. I just can't believe that a serial killer like that has been getting away with this for so long. I heard that, now that they police are recognizing his… style… that they’ve connected 4 other deaths to him. That means means the body count is up to 8, I think.” The blue-haired girl shook her head, morose.

Her black-haired friend, who had bright blue eyes, shivered. “I am not going anywhere alone until they catch him.”

“Well, you shouldn't do that anyway. There are still ghouls and plenty of other sick, twisted people out there...” said blue-hair.

“Well, yeah.” Then the choppy black bob practically started ranting. “But it’s been so much safer since that Eyepatch ghoul started cleaning up the area! People don't disappear anymore and people don’t get attacked either. They say it was the Eyepatch and his group that took out all the bad ghouls! That is so cool!!!! He’s like a vigilante! A hero! He’s our Batman!” Her blue friend almost snorted out her coffee. “I always knew all ghouls couldn’t be too bad. They blend in with human society so they probably have feelings like everybody else…”

The girl was so excited… The man watching them had been thinking of choosing her friend because of that obnoxious hair color but the black-haired girl’s energy was far more disgusting.

Blue-hair gave a smile. “I know! That is exciting! The whole idea of all ghouls being terrible always sounded kind of hinkey to me. Eyepatch is pretty cool.”

The insufferable choppy bob practically yelled, “I know!  Maybe it’s the start of a ghouls-for-peace revolution!” Her blue friend laughed.

The plain-looking, business man sitting at a table near them imperceptibly watched and listened to their conversation. But then he focused on the other pair that had just gotten their coffee.

The white-haired boy had a small smile on his face as he glanced at the girls, overhearing the last part of their conversation. The boy was not at all what the man was looking for. He already had a sad, fractured look in his eyes- no need to break him, it was already done.

The other one was just… ugh… dyed blond hair- not even properly dyed, the brown roots were showing at the top of his head, with ridiculously bright clothes, music still coming out from the headphones on his neck… and the way he was speaking- loud, flamboyantly, obnoxiously happily…

He was the one. The man’s eyes narrowed just a fraction as he looked at the shaggy, mismatched hair. He would be next. The boy was too loud, too bright, too much. The man smiled just a bit. _He was perfect._

\----

Later that night, the disgusting blond and sad white-haired boy were walking alone. The man stalking them followed a good distance behind, staying out of their sight.

The chance did not come that night, and he was starting to reconsider it. As much as he wanted to disfigure and torture the blond one, something was off about those two.

\---

A few days later he was in the same coffee shop. The same girls were there but the blond boy wasn't. His white-haired friend was though.

The man wanted the blond one, but that white-haired boy rang subconscious warning bells. His instincts screamed that there was something dangerous there. The boy looked quiet, was reserved and seemed gentle but who knew what else those sad, grey eyes hid. The man knew very well that looks were deceiving.

It was very hard to curb his instincts, to not track the sad boy and find his friend, but he had survived this long because he was smart. So he followed reason and decided to settle for one of the girls- whichever one would be made available first.

\---

The girls walked home that night through a quiet neighborhood. The man followed a good distance behind. He made sure that his normal facade was in place- he looked like a harmless, polite, normal man, dressed in business casual. He blended in perfectly. The girls in front of him would never suspect a thing.

He trailed them until a good area came up. There was one dark spot they were going to pass through and a small alley was near it. There also weren’t any people around.

It was a nice, safe neighborhood but any hidden, dark corner was perfect for what he was going to do.

And soon that dark corner came up- it was perfect. His hands twitched excitedly- he could even take them both.

The girls were chatting too loudly, too comfortable walking through this nice neighborhood, to realize he had crept up behind them. They only knew when he put the chloroform towels to their mouths and dragged them into the alley.

He hid them behind the trash cans, gagged them, zip-tied their hands and ankles, and prepared his tools in the few minutes he had before they woke up.

The girls woke and started struggling. Both sets of eyes glared at him from under their obnoxious hair- they realized where they were and what would most likely happen. The one looked at him with rage, the other was doing her best to look around for anything that would help them. They were fighters, both of them. He had made an excellent choice.

The man breathed in, let his head fall back, and smiled. He imagined he could smell their terror. That and their little angry noises were making him drool. The unabashed happiness and confidence they had in that coffee shop were gone. And soon they wouldn't have the strength to fight back either. Nor the hope. He would break their happiness.

He almost drooled, but knew he couldn't leave any traces of himself behind- he was very careful about that.

The girls looked up at him, defiant, looking for a way out- they were smart- they were so perfect to destroy. He flashed his knife at them, watched their eyes follow it as he waved it in front of him.

Then they just stopped moving and stared behind him. The slasher cocked his head just a bit- _They went into shock? So soon? They should be putting up more of a fight._ And that’s when a iron grip wrapped around his wrist, holding the knife still.

The grip twisted, and with a loud, resounding “crack”, his arm broke.

“Aaargh!” the slasher yelled. He saw the girls’ faces scrunch into smirks. And the black-haired one actually cackled a bit through her gag. Then she kicked him in the stomach- a perfect shot to the solar plexus. He crumpled to the ground, moaning.

The white-haired ghoul’s mask grinned eerily at them. “The police have been called and are on their way. You don't have to worry anymore.”

The black-hair girl tried to say something. The ghoul reached over hesitantly- trying not scare her. He gently removed her gag.

“My hero!!!” She yelled. “Thank you so much! You saved our lives! You are wonderful and amazing!! Thank you!!”

“Yes, thank you,” said the blue haired girl once her gag had been removed as well. “Thank you for this… And thank you for cleaning up the town… Eyepatch?”

The ghoul nodded his head and the one girl broke down into almost maniacle giggles. At this point Eyepatch’s eye was pretty darn wide, for being thanked, called wonderful, and now because of the laughter of these utterly unafraid girls.

They all had momentarily forgotten about the serial killer next to them, who had now managed to grab the knife and attempted to cut into the ghoul’s legs. The girls gasped, but the killer's knife broke in half when it was smashed into the ghoul.

The killer looked helplessly up into the narrowed, menacing eye that was visible. Then he went flying into the nearby wall when Eyepatch kicked him. The serial killer collapsed on the ground, totally passed out.

Both girls were grinning savagely and looked highly amused. The blue girl asked, “Are you going to eat him?” When the ghoul shook his head, the girl actually looked a bit disappointed.

The black haired one spoke up. “You should- he deserves it.”

“But…” said the blue girl thoughtfully, “For a guy like him, the knowledge that he lost and that fact that he was captured might be even more painful for him, psychologically.”

“Mmm.” The black bob nodded.

They both looked around when they heard a snort and barely restrained laughter.

Eyepatch was kind of in shock from this strange conversation, but he still had enough energy to glance in exasperation at a spot on the roof above them.

“Ooo. Will your friend eat him?” the blue one joked, waggling her eyebrows. Eyepatch’s jaw dropped just a bit and he heard even more laughter, this time unrestrained, from above- there were a couple of knee slaps too. And even a snort.

The incoming sirens jolted him, though. Eyepatch gave the girls a little wave and they watched with wide eyes as he jumped easily over their heads, landing on the roof behind them.

Their mouths hung open until the blue one said, “He seriously is Batman.” The black one excitedly put her hand on the blue one’s arm.

“Yeah!!! We just met Eyepatch. He literally saved us. Holy crap. Shelby, that was the scariest thing that has ever happened, but that was probably the most awesome things, too.”

“Yeah, Kenzie, it was. We are so lucky, though.”

The lights flooded the alleyway and suddenly police officers were everywhere. As good as this was, they were sad their rescuer was gone.

\-----

Hide couldn't contain himself. The whole time Kaneki carried him away, jumping from rooftop to rooftop- cause that's how super heroes and their masterminds travel- he was laughing his head off. “Kaneki, those girls were great."

Now that the shock of their conversation was wearing off, Kaneki was smiling a bit too. “That's one way to put it. I think they were a bit crazy though- they weren't afraid of me at all.”

“Well, yeah. You swooped in and saved them from a serial killer who was about to scalp and torture them. You are their literal superhero.” 

Kaneki thought about that and couldn't help the grin that was stuck on his face for the rest of the night.

Their "mission" had been successful, and it had turned out to be a good night. It wasn't often they got to save people and be heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Ken and Hide were in the same coffee shop as before.

Ken was reading the news article about the serial killer called “the scalper” who had now been catptued. The murderer had been about to claim two new victims when a ghoul swooped in- the Eyepatch ghoul- who knocked out the killer and saved the girls. The ghoul then reportedly stayed with the girls until the police arrived, making sure they were safe and unharmed. The authorities believe that the ghoul was probably the anonymous tipper who had called the police to the site in the first place.

The rescued girls were calling the ghoul their hero and savior. Even the police admitted that the ghoul was the main reason the girls were alive and the serial killer captured. There were many mixed feelings about this whole thing. Some called Eyepatch a hero, but many still called him a monster because he was a ghoul. The media was all over it and everyone was talking about it.

Kaneki was a bit worried that it would draw a bit too much attention to their little group that had been cleaning out the ward. Hide was confident that it was good to make people question their assumptions, and that they wouldn't call in any extra CCG strength to hunt down Eyepatch because he was the obvious hero in this case.

That’s when the girls walked in. The cool, blue-haired one stopped walking and her eyes grew slightly wider when she saw Kaneki. The black-haired girl stopped as well, big blue eyes very wide.

Then the blue-haired girl slightly shook her head and continued walking, gently pulling her friend with her.

Hide barely kept his smile in check. He had good instincts and they had decided that even if the girls did figure it out- they wouldn't do anything. Eyepatch had saved the girls lives, they hadn't been scared of him, and the other day they were talking about ghoul rights and how wonderful Eyepatch’s group was. He was sure they wouldn't tell the CCG or endanger them. Hide judged them to be ridiculous and amazing- and worthy of a secret like this.

Hide smiled and kept quiet while Kankei used his super hearing to listen in on the girls’ conservation a few tables away.

“Shelby… do you think…” the black haired one’s voice said.

“I don’t know, Kenzie.”

They were quiet for a few moments and Kaneki could almost hear their brains thinking over everything.

“The serial killer was here the other day- I recognized him. He followed us from here.” Shelby said quietly.

“The two boys were in here the other day. I remember cause the blond one was really funny. The day of the attack, the white haired one was here in the coffee shop- without the blond one. The killer was here, too. It would make sense that, if -our heroes- were tracking the killer, that they followed him here, and saw him follow us.” Kenzie paused. “There was another person on the roof who laughed…That person has a good sense of humor. The blond one over there looks like he would laugh at our jokes.” She put everything together scarily quickly. The girl would make a good detective- he was very happy she didn't work for the CCG.

Shelby responded, “Yeah. And how many people have white hair like that, and that same build? It all adds up.” She paused. “If it’s true, then that beautiful badass who saved us sits in cute little coffee shops like this.”

He could hear the smile in Kenzie’s voice. “They are both precious. We can’t say anything though, can we?”

“We already thanked him, and he probably wants it kept a secret.”

“Yeah,” Kenzie said sadly. “I wish we could. I mean- he saved our lives. I wish we could help them somehow.”

“They do a pretty great job by themselves- they’ve cleaned up the whole ward,” Shelby consoled. “Besides we weak humans might get in the way of their superhero duties. That’s probably a rough world.”

“Hmm. Yeah.” Then she remarked, “They are both very still over there.” Kaneki knew she was seated so that she was facing them. Kaneki was very careful to not twitch or to look hurriedly out the window. So instead he just continued to stare down into his coffee. _B_ _ecause that isn't suspicious at all._  

The girls both got really quiet then. Kankei chanced a look and saw Kenzie rummaging in her bag. He also saw her write something down, and pass it to Shelby on the table. She looked up and happened to catch his eyes for a second. He saw her blank, almost innocent expression. He looked away.

If he had known her better, he would have seen the tiniest smirk in the corner of her pursed lips. He also would have known that Kenzie never makes that particular, serious face unless she is hiding or planning something.

Kaneki looked at Hide who waggled his eyebrows at him. Hide had been watching the girls out of the corner of his eye and from the micro expressions on Kaneki's face, he could guess how their conversation was going. “Well?”

Kaneki mumbled. “You were right. They somewhat recognize me but don't know for sure. If anything they want to help, but they realize that it’s probably better to let us keep our secret and carry on.”

Hide smiled. “Told you. Anyone who makes jokes like they did, in that situation, and with what they were saying the other day...they are good people.”

Kaneki smiled back and continued listening to the conversation which had started up again.

“Here, Shelby, come look at my phone. Look at this news article.” Kaneki heard Shelby move her chair to the same side of the table Kenzie sat on. Now both girls were seated so they could see the boys. Kaneki glanced up at Hide with slightly narrowed grey eyes. Hide glanced at the girls. For a second his face was blank, then those eyes were full of mischief, the grin grew wider, and he smirked just a bit. He gave Kaneki a “prepare yourself” kind of look.

To avoid looking suspicious, Kaneki leaned back and brought his hands up to cradle the back of his head. It made him look relaxed _and_ it blocked the girls from seeing his face.

“Our savior was so awesome. He seemed kind of reserved though, didn't he? He kind of reminds me of Erin in that way. You know, quiet but easily prickled.” Kenzie said, very innocently. Kaneki did not like where this was going.

“Oh, definitely,” said Shelby. “Very much so. You know what I thought... “ and her voice became quiet, kind of breathy. “It was so great when he jumped down, and when he kicked that guy. And then when we were talking he seemed so adorable-”

“Like that wonderful, sexy, kind of awkward adorable?” Kenzie supplied. _Oh, yeah. It was such a good thing he covered his face._

“Oh, heck, yeah. You know what I love about those kind of guys? They like to try and hold it all in and they are so fun to tease… you know sexually…” she paused, “because they try to hide what they are feeling. And so you just gently kissing them all over… in very sensitive places, mind you… and then you do other things... And the whole time they just stand there and squirm- it is so fun,” she said all this in a very breathy, deep way, “because they just keep squirming and twitching until they can't take it anymore. And just before they are about to let go, you attack them with sensation everywhere, and they just lose their freaking mind.” Shelby stopped talking.

Hide had turned his head to the window to hide his face. Kaneki- poor Kaneki- his face was already beet red and Hide figured that the girls were just getting started.

“You know what’s interesting. They have another kind of organ right?”

“Oooo, that sounds fun.”

Kaneki couldn't help but make a mildly horrified face. _What does that even mean?!_

“Hey,” Hide caught his attention, “tell me what they say. Don't let me be left out…” He gave a pitiful, pouting expression.

Kaneki really didn't want to. He had a feeling this whole thing was going to get a lot worse before the end. But it was Hide so he sighed and nodded, ignoring the triumphant grin on the blonde’s face.

“Yeah. I think they are called… kagune? And I think the news said he has rinkaku.” _Oh, no._ “So a kagune is like a long, strong appendage.”

“Oooh, tell me more. That sounds so delightful.” Shelby practically purred. “I _love_ long, strong appendages.”

He dutifully whispered some of this to Hide. His horror especially evident as he whispered “long, strong appendages.”

He could literally _hear_ Kenzie grinning. “Hey, Shelby. Guess what.”

“What?”

“He has four.”

“Four?” breathed Shelby as though this opened a whole new world, maybe to her it did. “Imagine what you could do with four appendages…How… filling” she droned off, awestruck. And then she had an epiphany. “So they are like tentacles?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Ughn,” he heard Shelby groan. Kaneki couldn't help but blink a few times- _what is wrong with these girls._ “Can you even imagine that? And I’ll bet he is super strong too. Think of all the positions, oh god, just everything you could do.. That would be so hot…” she was breathing rather heavily. “How just… unf.”

Kaneki’s eyes were wide open and he had an expression of horror and confusion on his very red face. His ears and neck were red, too. He was only managing to get out some of the key phrases, but that was enough. Hide had lowered his head on to the table and had moved an arm to block his face from the girls. He was shaking from holding in his laughter, and he was almost crying too.

“You know what though, Shelby. I’ll bet there is something else great about him, too.”

“What?”

“He’s a ghoul.”

“Yeah…”

“So… if he were ever to eat you out, maybe it tastes great to him- like mushroom sauce on a steak.”

Kaneki’s arms loosened and fell to his sides. An expression of utmost horror, confusion, and exasperation on his face, mouth wide open. There was no trying to hide it anymore, the girls knew, Hide was literally crying. That last comment had been said so loud, Hide heard most of it himself.

Kaneki snapped his jaw shut and turned to look at the two girls. They watched him like dogs staring at the person with their food. But they also had wicked grins, pink cheeks, and they looked mildly deranged (well, who was he to be calling anyone crazy, really).

At the site of his face, they burst out laughing and then so did Hide. Other people in the shop started looking  between the two tables, trying to figure out what was so funny.

“Seriously, Kaneki. Can we keep them? They’re diabolical.” Hide was still wiping his eyes.

“Might as well, now,” and even he broke out of his stupor to grin.

He looked at the girls. There was a light in their eyes and they looked like the most honest, heartfelt people in the world. They asked to sit with him, and he waved them over.

\---

When they joined the boys at the table, the whole group was very merry- all still laughing from the joke. They started chatting and it was like they had known each other for years- which was a very rare thing for the shy Kaneki. The girls were a tad bit awkward but very polite, incredibly friendly, and brutal when it came to jokes.

They chatted for some time, talking only of light topics such as interests and school or work, nothing ghoul-related.

But finally they had to go. Shelby had a meeting she couldn't miss and the two girls looked so sorry and sad.

After glancing at Kaneki, Hide said, “We’ll be here tomorrow and Thursday around 5. If you feel like gracing us with your presence again…” Their faces lit up _so_ bright.

“That would be wonderful.” said Kenzie. She looked between the two. “By the way, thank you. Both of you.” Her eyes were so wide.

“We were happy to help.” said Kaneki kindly- turning his big grey eyes on them.

“Not a problem, ladies. That guy had it coming to him. I’m just glad we managed to find him in time.”  Hide grinned at them. “The whole thing is kind of sad and scary, but it was really great that we got to meet you guys.”

“Amen to that.” nodded Kenzie.

“Yeah.” Shelby nodded. And then the delightfully endearing awkwardness kicked in again. “Well, we will see you guys Thursday!” and they both waved a little as they left, giggling.

Hide turned back to sipping his coffee and Kaneki did the same, watching them through the window as they left.

“Kaneki, we have some rough days but this time, it was great.” Hide said, leaning back, breathing out a content sigh.

Kaneki nodded, a rare, small smile stuck on his face. “Yeah. It really was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls in this are based on actual friends of mine- they would totally mess with a super hero like this. I didn't really mean to write them in at first, but then they just kind of appeared there and made the whole thing WAY better. 
> 
> Hope you liked it. You should totally tell me what your favorite part was- mine is the "like mushroom sauce on a streak" part cause I feel that would really freak Kaneki out. =D


End file.
